Last Name
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: "The next eight months are supposed to be only filled with me planning the best day of my life, it wasn't supposed to be filled with me in another stupid fight with my fiancee and my brother"
1. Chapter 1

_**In the spirit of the season  
>we have found the perfect<br>reason to gather  
>friends and family…<br>Together with their friends and family  
>Serena Destiny Elizabeth Hamlin<br>and  
>Bradley Keselowski<br>request the honour  
>of your presence<br>at their marriage  
>Saturday the seventeenth of December<br>two thousand eleven  
>at ten o'clock in the morning<br>St. Gabriel Church  
>8901 Winterpock Rd.<br>Chesterfield, Virginia**_

_So when is the wedding 'gain?-Mercedes  
>1217/11-Serena  
>Ur havin it this year ? aren't weddings usually take place like nxt yr or sumthin ?-Mercedes<br>It was either december or January and usually testing 4 the nxt season usually take place in January :P-Serena  
>Oh, understandable :P-Mercedes<br>I'm still going 2 b the maid of honour, rite ?-Mercedes  
>-.- no duh-Serena<em>

I looked up off of my Blackberry screen over the track from where I was sitting in Brad's pitbox and saw that there was around 112-113 laps to go and the top five currently was Carl leading with Jimmie in second, Jeff in third, Brad in fourth and Denny in fifth and it was just the usual cars going around the track…but when the top five were heading off of Turn 3 onto Turn 4 it got a little bit interesting…well, interesting a bit for the fans that are in attendance and the fans watching wherever in the world…but I got a little mad.

Denny just had to get into Brad sending him spinning and bringing out the seventh caution of the evening.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered tossing my head back in annoyance. "Is he at least going to be on the track?" I asked his crew chief Paul.

"From what I can tell, he's going to be a number of laps down, but he'll still be out there," Paul said.

"Alright, just wondering," I said as I continued watching the race and making a mental note to kill Denny as soon as I see him after the race.

_**FF Few Laps**_

Few more laps went by and Kyle was currently leading the track and possibly lapping some cars down and then there was another caution, and once again it included Brad and Denny—and this time it was Brad who spun out Denny which made the #11 FedEx Toyota Camry into the inside wall which was not where the safer barrier was and the most contact was at the drivers side of the car, and the impact was hard enough for me because I actually flinched. "He's done," I commented.

"Brad—remind me why you had to purposefully spin out Denny?" Paul asked.

"_Payback—he spun me out costing us a win, I spin him out," _Brad replied, which made me facepalm and roll my eyes—why do I feel like I'm the mother and Brad and Denny are like my sons or something?

"Alright—just probably watch out for Denny, he'll probably will have something to say about that," Paul advised him.

"Knowing Denny he will," I muttered under my breath as I continue to see the laps of the race winding down.

_**FF Close to the end of the race**_

The race was coming to a close with five laps to go and this time Carl was up front leading and Kyle was very close to the #99 Scotts Ez-Seed Ford in second and I was equally focused on the race as I was when it started because I wanted to find out who would win….until there was _another _caution.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered and was about to add, "great, an attempt of a green/white/checkered finish but l looked over at turn 4 where the caution happened and actually verbally asked myself, "Now you have to be really kidding me? Again?"

What the caution was was when Denny attempted to spin Brad out trying to actually take him out of the race was a little successful and unsuccessful at the same time where he tore up Brad's car and his car at the same time. A little unbelievable, right?

"Hate to be in your shoes at this point Serena…no offence or anything," Paul commented to me, knowing that I have to be in the middle of this having to hear both sides of points and complaints—or mostly complaints from Denny's side.

"Yeah, I hate to be in my shoes to," I commented as I put my head in my hands and sighed in frustration. "This would not end well at all," I said…and unfortunately, whatever I guessed would be an end result of _any _situation is always right.

Always.

_**FF to End of the Race**_

The race had ended under one attempt of a green/white/checker finish where it was basically a drag race down Turn 4 to the Start/Finish line where Kyle had won making the third spring Richmond race in a row that he has won, but I was trying to find Denny and or Brad to make sure that both of them aren't going down in a fist fight.

"Joey!" I called out after spotting Joey walking somewhere. He stopped in his tracks, turned around and waited till I caught up with him and said, "Hey Serena,"

"Seen either Brad or Denny?" I asked and when I saw his face make a _Why _expression, I added, "I just want to know if they aren't throwing fists at each other for what they did to one another n the track,"

"Oh, saw Denny just about a few minutes ago, don't know about Brad yet," Joey said.

"Thanks, and good job out there," I said referring to his eleventh place finish.

"Thanks," He said and I just smiled in a _no problem _way before walking away from Joey. Few minutes later, I finally found my annoying (and sometimes a little self centered) older brother and I was walking up to him, I noticed that he was in an interview and the questions were mostly about what had transpired during the race. I didn't hear most of the interview frankly because I didn't care about it, but the main part that I just happened to catch was something along the lines of 'basically it was his own fault for starting all of these actions by spinning me out and what happened to me was payback—but unfortunately for myself, that payback put me out of the race, so basically it was Brads fault that all of this happened,"

When the person that was conducting the interview walked away, I fully walked up to Denny and gave him a _next word you say about Brad, I'll make sure that your racing career would be over _"Alright first off before you react I—" Denny started trying to plead his case, but I didn't want to hear it as I kicked him hard near his surgically repaired knee which I knew damn well that it wasn't recovered fully besides the fact that the surgery happened some point last year.

"Alright, what did I say about kicking me near that knee?" Denny asked as he was holding his knee slightly in pain.

"Want it near the knee or where the sun don't shine?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face.

"I'll take the pain near the knee thank you very much," Denny said as he waited a few more minutes before standing up in a vertical base.

"Can you pass me your hat for a few minutes?" I asked sweetly and with somewhat of a fake smile on my face.

Denny went and passed me his FedEx hat. I held it in my right hand for a few minutes before I started hitting Denny with it for a few minutes. When I was done, I handed it back to him.

"Alright ow," Denny said after a few minutes of trying to get his composure back. "What was that for sis?"

"Oh what do you think dumbass?" I asked with attitude dripping off of my voice.

Denny was silent for a few minutes before replying with, "Ohhhhh,"

I rolled my eyes before asking, "You two just have to pull me in the middle of this, right?"

"How so?"

"Well, I'm in a middle of a fight which consists of my annoying dumbass that I have the misfortune of calling my brother and my fiancée which I'm supposed to marry at the end of the year," I pointed out. "How am I not supposed to be in the middle of this,"

"Oh yeah, forgot your marrying that loser," Denny muttered, which I heard and I punched him in the arm. "Ow," Denny said rubbing his arm.

"Do you know where Brad is?" I asked.

"Probably at his coach or something I really don't know," Denny said then I walked away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Note to self—definitely get a chance to at least hurt Denny either before or at Darlington," I commented under my breath as I was walking in the garage area seeing the crew pack up and was about to head off to the next race in Darlington, South Carolina.

"Hey Ty," I said as I walked to Tyra who was looked like she got out of the celebration with her brother in Victory Lane. "You seen Brad?"

"No—been too busy in Victory Lane with Kyle, who just loved to pour Coca-freaking-Cola over me along with champagne," Tyra said.

"Birthday celebration?" I asked knowing that on Monday it was going to be both Kyle and Tyra's birthday.

"Yeah," Tyra said as she was literally wringing out a mixture of Coca-Cola and champagne out of her hair which was in a pony tail. "Never going to Victory Lane near my birthday when possibly either Kyle or Kurt wins," Tyra commented.

"Yeah, that would be good to do," I said. "I followed that way whenever it was near my birthday and Denny possibly wins, but I do that to him when it was near his," I added.

"Seriously?" Tyra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah—remember seeing Victory Lane at the fall Texas race in November, with the help of Mike, I literally stood on the hood of his car and sprayed/dumped Coca-Cola on him," I said with a small laugh.

"That was you?" Tyra asked.

"Yeah—who do you think would stand on the roof of a car and dump soda on the winning driver?" I asked.

"Me," Tyra said honestly.

"Yeah, and Skye just happened to be there at the time and just decided to video tape that part and upload it to YouTube," I said.

"Dang," was all that Tyra could say.

"I know, right?" I asked. "She's also videotaping my wedding for free," I said.

"She'll probably upload it to YouTube knowing her," Tyra said.

"Yeah—she does really good videos I keep on noticing," I said.

"Yeah, especially the ones during the off season are really great," Tyra said.

"Like the one where she was dared to dress up like the Easter bunny and hopped down the street where her house is located?" I asked.

"Yeah—still makes me laugh whenever I watch it," Tyra said, which made me laugh a little bit. "Anyways, you sure for sure haven't seen Brad?" I asked.

"Nope, but if I can think of where he could be, probably looking for you or in his coach," Tyra said.

"Thanks Busch," I said. "Tell Kyle congrats on the win and an early happy birthday," I added.

"No problem and I will," Tyra said then I patted her shoulder and said, "Happy early birthday to you too," I said then walked to the coach area. When I got there, I was trying to find Brad's coach when I just happened to walk by Denny's and I saw him walking to it and I just flipped him off.

"Nice to know you love me sis," Denny said sarcastically.

"Go jump off a cliff jackass," I said as I continued walking.

When I got to my destination, I walked up to the door and knocked on the door the only way how—the beat of the first verse of my favourite song "About Us" by Neverest. Few seconds later I heard Brad yell for me to come in, I opened the door, walked in and saw that the only noise that I could hear was the TV in the bedroom, but I needed to be refreshed so I walked into the bathroom. "Serena, that you?" Brad asked.

"Yeah," I said as I ran the tap water in the bathroom and splashed some on my face.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did to your brother out there, you know the reason right?" He asked and he sounded like he was getting up off of something but I couldn't tell and didn't really wanna know.

"Yeah, but can you do me a favour though?" I asked as I continued to splash water on my face then proceeded to pat dry it with a nearby towel.

"What?" Brad asked sounding close and when I looked up he was almost right behind me, making me jump almost out of my skin. I turned around pretending that I wasn't scared even though that he knew that I was and continued, "When we get to Darlington for the Saturday race, can you please not do anything to drastically?" I asked.

Brad was about to say something before I kindly cut him off, "What I mean by that is please don't put Denny or yourself in a serious wreck,"

"I promise I won't," Brad said, "but if it happens, you know it's for a good reason,"

"Oh, so there's a good reason to crash someone hard enough to send them to the damn hospital or possibly kill someone?" I asked.

"Wait, I thought you hated Denny?" Brad asked. "Why don't you want him to get hurt,"

"Because I don't—yeah we fight a lot and I do wish that he would jump off a cliff into a pond of electric eels and sharks, I don't want him to get hurt. Like that one crash at Dega I think back in 2008 or something I can't remember when his right front tire got cut or something and just slammed into that wall and when that stretcher was pulled to the car, I was scared that something was going to happen to him, and I have a lot to do in terms of the wedding in seven-eight months I still can't remember and I don't want to be dealing with a possible thought of the two people that I love, or supposed to love the most in the hospital or seriously hurt and, and," I was trying to find the words to say what I was going to say then Brad pulled me into a squeezable hug and didn't say anything but the gesture was basically telling me _everything is going to be alright and I won't do anything that drastic towards myself or your brother._

They just don't know if Denny has something up his sleeve in terms of a payback version two.


End file.
